


Tres & William  I

by bittenfeld



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Brutality, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you’ve had a chance to look through the RAM 5 novel, chapter 2 “Bird Cage”,  and RAM 6, chapter 1 “Public Enemy”, then you’ve become acquainted with Kaspar von Neumann, a freaky male dominatrix (and yes, 'dominatrix' is what I mean…!) into BDSM (at least that what his pictures look like!).  There’s a drawing of him brutalizing Father Wordsworth – so of course I had to expand on that…</p><p>And I delve into Tres Iqus’ reaction to that, because, of course, as we all know, androids are completely incapable of sentimental attachments….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tres & William  I

Father William Wordsworth, the Professor, is in the Black Forest region of Germany, following an investigation, when he is waylaid and taken prisoner by Kaspar von Neumann. von Neumann is freaky looking, sculpted muscular body, bald with pencil-thin moustache and a few delicate tattoos, Rosenkreuz insignia, mascara – and dressed in a tight leather dominatrix outfit.

“What circus did you escape from?” William comments dryly, as they face off, his sword-cane in hand.

von Neumann, bullwhip in hand, just retorts calmly, “That was rude, especially coming from a priest.” They fight, but it’s not long before von Neumann disarms William, attacking his bad knee, dropping him to the ground. Then carelessly von Neumann brings the whip down on him several times, while William rolls on the ground, covering his head with his arms.

Abandoning the whip, von Neumann grabs a fistful of the Professor’s cloak at the throat, dragging him up to his feet, nearly choking him. Sweetly he remarks, “And this is to pay you back for your rudeness.” And he hits William across the face so hard that it knocks him to the ground again. He kicks him in his bad leg, and pretty much incapacitates him, then takes him prisoner, and drags him back to Herrenhaus von Neumann.

William is cursing himself for going off on this investigation and not informing Caterina or any of his AX compatriots of his whereabouts. All they know is that he is staying at the Hotel Batavia in Neue-Wieden, but they wouldn’t have any idea that he was following up on some information about the Rosenkreuz that led him deep into the Black Forest.

In the basement of the manor, von Neumann has a fully-equipped BDSM dungeon where he imprisons William, and delights in subjecting him to various torments and violations and humiliations day and night. William endures, but as the days drag into three weeks, he’s not sure how long he can hold on.

Then one day, when von Neumann is in the middle of entertaining his guest in the basement, suddenly there are huge explosions upstairs at the front of the house. In shock and surprise, von Neumann races upstairs to see what’s going on. Still chained to a wall, bloody, bruised, naked, William can smell concrete dust and gunpowder wafting down the stairs, and he can hear von Neumann yelling, “What’s going on ? What the hell has happened here?” Then apparently to an intruder, he demands, “Who the hell are you?”

The intruder responds with a question of his own in a low near-monotone voice, “Where is Father Wordsworth? What have you done with him, Kaspar von Neumann, Rosenkreuz Orden, rank Magister?” and William knows he has never been happier and more relieved in his life than to hear that familiar robotic voice.

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about!” von Neumann yells.

“I know that he is in this house.”

“No…”

“My olfactory sensors detect the scent of human blood. Is it his?”

“I fucking don’t know what…”

“Your response is mandatory.”

“Who do you think you are – “ – the boom of a heavy gunshot cuts him off in mid-sentence, then William hears a scream and a body hitting the floor. “You bastard!” von Neumann screams in panic. “You shot me! Oh, you fucking bastard!!”

But the obscenities have no effect on the intruder. Again, the low level voice. “Answer. What have you done with Father Wordsworth?”

“Who are you?” von Neumann yells again. “No! Don’t shoot!”

“Input required. Where is Father Wordsworth?”

von Neumann’s voice rises frantically as he finally realizes the oddity of the intruder’s words. “Who – _what_ are you??”

“I am Vatican Papal State AX Patrol Priest, HC Tres Iqus. I am Gunslinger.”

“HC !? Oh fuck, you’re not human – you’re one of those damn dolls, aren’t you?”

“Positive. I am a Killing Doll.”

A rough sneer amidst a groan of pain. “And another AX dog, just like – ” Abruptly von Neumann catches himself, and cuts off in mid-sentence.

“Just like who?” the intruder demands.

“Go to hell!”

“Negative.” Another powerful gunshot and von Neumann screams again.

But evidently the attacker had deliberately missed that time, because he announces, “There will be no more warnings. My next shot is calculated to take off your right arm. Now, where is – ”

“He’s down there!” von Neumann screams. “Down there! Don’t shoot!”

A scuffle of bodies, then William looks up to see Tres at the top of the stairs dragging von Neumann by a chokehold on his dominatrix leather collar. Blood is running from von Neumann’s leg where Tres’ bullet had knee-capped him.

William manages a weak relieved smile. “Father Tres… oh thank god…”

But Tres only responds calmly, “Do not move, Professor,” and raises the huge Jericho M-13 pistol toward the chained man.

 _Blam! Blam!_ – and the manacles locking William’s wrists shatter, and William collapses limply to the floor. Broken concrete pieces from the holes in the wall where the chains’ anchors had been, rain down on William and dust billows up.

Shoving von Neumann into a crumpled heap on the cement floor, the mechanical man approaches William to request methodically, “Status report, Father Wordsworth.”

A little helpless ironic chuckle at the naïveté of the robot’s question, since blood and bruises and other obvious marks of torture mar William’s nude body, but the chuckle catches in a cough from the concrete dust. “Not good, Tres,” he admits, voice weak. “Not good at all.”

“Do you require medical assistance?”

A tired breath. “Yes… I believe I do…”

Suddenly from the floor von Neumann grabs something to use as a weapon. Instantly, without even turning to look, Tres fires, deliberately blowing out the wall where von Neumann lies. Heavy pieces of concrete fall, pinning von Neumann’s body and he screams again. But inadvertently, an even larger piece falls, catching William’s leg. Weakly he moans from one more pain.

Immediately Tres rescues William, effortlessly lifting the heavy slab to free him. William’s vestments are in a pile on the floor – Tres wraps the cassock around him, then easily lifts him up and turns to carry him out.

“Wait!” von Neumann yells, helplessly trapped. “Help me! Don’t leave me like this!”

Calmly, Tres turns back, observes the situation with an assessing gaze, then pronounces levelly, “Unfortunately, the weight of the object pinning you is beyond the capability of my specs. I cannot assist you.” And he starts toward the stairs again.

“That’s crazy – you just helped him!” von Neumann cries. “Please…!”

Tres looks at him. “When I return to the city, I will contact the Department of Inquisition. They should send a team to rescue you. They will also no doubt want to hear all your knowledge regarding the Rosenkreuz.”

von Neumann’s eyes bulge, face contorts. “No – not the Inquisitors! Please don’t… don’t turn me over to them… oh god no…!”

Seeing a communicator nearby, Tres kicks it over to the trapped man. “Here. You can call your Rosenkreuz companions. If they care about you, perhaps they will come to assist you before the Inquisitors arrive.”

von Neumann is wailing. “Don’t do this to me! You know what will happen to me…!”

Cradled in Tres’ arms, William watches his tormentor coldly, dryly. “Oh, now, it probably won’t be that bad, Kaspar. You’ll probably enjoy what they do to you. In fact, you might even learn some new techniques to include in your own repertoire.”

Then, ignoring the screams and cries, Tres turns and climbs the stairs, carefully holding his fragile cargo. At the top of the stairs, he gives one look back, then kicks the basement door closed.

As they leave the house, William notes how the front of the manor-house is shot to pieces, gaping holes have torn out the main door, and the windows have been blown out – it almost looks like a mortar round hit the place. Obviously nothing was going to prevent Tres from entering.

“I have no transportation,” the mechanical man informs his charge. “I walked here. I shall carry you back to the city on foot, then acquire medical care for you.”

“That’s fine, Tres,” William murmurs weakly, realizing his ordeal is finally over. “Just take me away from here.”

“Positive.”

Resting a hand on Tres’ shoulder, and held securely in the cyborg’s arms, William feels more secure than he has in a long time; in fact he probably hasn’t felt this safe and secure since he was a child in his mother’s arms. He knows it’s absurd, since the entity carrying him, beneath the synth skin, is just a metal framework of struts and sheet metal, and yet he is sure that there is something there, that Tres is more than a collection of wires and computer programs. That somewhere, deep inside…

Then the stress of the last couple of weeks billows up, threatening to overwhelm him, and out of nowhere, a sudden need to let go and just cry like a child wells up. His breath catches and tears fill his eyes.

Tres notices, but without breaking his stride down the mountain road, he inquires once again, “Status report, Father Wordsworth.”

Blinking back the tears, William tries to steady himself. “It’s nothing, Tres, nothing…”

“Negative. It is something.”

Changing the subject, William brings up something that’s been questioning in the back of his mind. “Tres, how did you find me? How could you have possible known where I was?”

“I arrived at your hotel in Neue-Wieden, then followed your scent here. That is also why I came here on foot. Had I taken transportation, I would not have been able to track directly. You smell of that particular tobacco. And then at the point where you interfaced with Kaspar von Neumann, the odor of human blood and his perfume combined with your scent. Then it was simple to track you to his residence.”

“That was three weeks ago,” William considers. “Your olfactory receptors could still pick up the residue…?”

“Positive,” the android states what is obvious to him.

Little chuckles break through the tears. William smokes a unique blend of pipe tobacco that he orders specially from his favorite tobacconist back in Albion, certain herbs and spices mixed in with the tobacco. For years Sister Kate has been urging him to give up his beloved pipe. “But now when I tell her it saved my life, she’ll have no further excuses…” he says out loud, then his voice drifts away.

“Your communication was not comprehended,” Tres responds. “Please re-input.”

William smiles tiredly. “It’s all right, Tres, I was just thinking out loud. Everything really is all right now. And now, if you’ll excuse me, I think I want to try to sleep. I’m very tired.”

“Understood. Your participation is not required at this time. I will continue.”

William’s eyes close. Tres’ arms hold him securely, and the even rhythmic stride of the machine-man is very drowsiness-inducing. “Thank you, my friend,” William murmurs, feeling consciousness drift away. “Thank you.”

* * * * * **FINIS** * * * * *

 _(to be continued in pt II_ … _)_


End file.
